Clan/Interstellar Tactical Galactic Squadron
About Us Welcome to ITGS! We consist of two clans, Interstellar Tactical Galactic Squadron ITGS for levels 16 and above, and Interstellar Tactical Galactic Squadron Training ITG2 for those level 15 and below, or those who are looking to build their ships to FE status. Clan Rules & Information Rules: 1.No shooting EIC. If you are shot at by a noob player or an outlaw try to talk to them first in chat, and explain to them the rules of play, if that does not work, and they continue, only then may you fire back. But do not pop them! If they are in a clan get their player name, including the Clan tag and send it to a leader in a message and I will speak to that clan's leader to have them deal with their player. If you are popped by any EIC player, clan leaders need to know details in a message ASAP, only then can leadership deal with the issue, DO NOT take it upon yourself to pop them back. This clan has many alliances within EIC, and we want to keep it that way and get more as new clans appear. 2. All members, make sure you are using your skylab to it's fullest, it makes you creds while you are hunting NPC's, MMO and VRU so you can buy weapons, ammo, etc... Transfer Promerium and Seprom for weapons, sheilds, and selling. Doing so will make you creds daily, I can make 4.3 mil in 9 hours just by selling Promerium; for those of you that only have 2000 cargo storage you can make 1.2-2 mil in 5 hours. Remember Skylab setup is important. Make sure you set up yours and keep upgrading to a level 20 on all items except Sep (level 19 is good enough) to make more credits. 3. All members are required (to keep your premium ships) to have 3000 urium to repair the ship and drones before leaving 2-8 or 2-2. I expect this from all members, as this will keep you from losing your ships that you have worked so hard to build, or costly items like Iris Drones. 4. No Script running to enhance your ship! This includes bots, damage and speed hacks, or anything outside of DO programming! 5. NO bad mouthing other EIC clans unless they war us, Period!! Chat must be PG-13 based. 6. Keep a minimum amount per level of credits in your bank (one million for levels 1-13) (3 mil creds for levels 14+) at all times. 7. DO NOT steal cargo unless it is sitting there in space with no one near it. Change your settings so cargo that is not yours does not show up on map until it is ready to turn orange. 8. All members have to do all your basic quests(level 1-12) and get them out of the way, as it will bank up your uri, and credits that are needed for premium weapons, and repairs, it will also boost your honor and EP levels. 10. No firing on enemy in 5-x maps unless fired on, do not fire on enemy NAP or allies in 4-5 or 5-x maps, all other maps are open to fire on. Taxes: Taxe systems for the main clan, ITGS, and the training clan, ITG2 are different. Within ITGS, there is a 1% tax, with a return of 90% of all credits each member pays in taxes. This return comes every week on Saturday, if there are no clan infractions. Within ITG2, the training clan, there is a 5% tax, but a bonus system based on EP gains for that week, as well as a 50% matching bid system for B02s, Irises, or LF-3s. This better enables active members to build their ships quickly. Applying to ITGS or ITG2 All ENGLISH ONLY reading EIC Level 16+ are welcome to join! Come and kill the MMO and VRU!!! Please tell us a little about yourself (ship type, current equipment, ect.) within your application. Blank applictions will no longer be accepted. If you are applying for ITGS, we will hunt and fight alongside you as clanmates. If you are seeking to join ITG2 and build your ship, we will help you all we can to level up and to gain the equipment you need to join ITGS. Good hunting!